Gwen the girlscout
by Dimitri Evanson
Summary: my first story... The Ben 10 characters need some money so they have Gwen sell cookies. Enjoy!


A/N: this is my 1st fic, and my cousin sky evanson recomends me, so plz r&r! friendly criticism is helpful

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ben 10 characters, so don't bug me about it!

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" screamed the moody red head.

"C'mon, Gwen! We need the money," replied her cousin, Ben.

The trio needed money for a chronial randomization barrier. Kevin had wanted one since he had first seen it used in the Forge of Creation to bring in the younger Ben from five years ago. That had led them to wanting one, and the genius that is Kevin quickly came up with a way to get the money to buy one. Gwen was to join the Girl Scouts and sell cookies to raise the was just one problem. She refused to wear the uniform.

"I am not wearing this dumb uniform just to get a stupid machine!" Gwen screamed. "Why dont you just get Julie to do it?"

"Because she would donate all the money to some fluffy bunny shelter," Kevin replied.

"True dat," Ben agreed. "She may be hot, but she's a sucker for anything small and cuddly. Take Ship for example."

After about four minutes of hitting, screaming, and swearing, they finally convinced Gwen to join Troop 11. The plan was to kidnap a scout from troop 11, freeze her with Big Chill, and send Gwen to the meeting in her place. The trio quietly snuck up on the Girl Scout and froze her with Big Chill. Kevin had the task of removing her uniform and was in charge of making sure Gwen went through with everything.

"Here you go, Gwen," Kevin said as he tossed her the uniform."You can change in that bush." Kevin pointed to a scraggly bush on the side of the road.

"No effin way, Levin," the red head fummed."I came prepared."

She proceeded to pull an inflatable dressing room from her hand bag, blow it up, and step inside.

"Where the heck did she get an inflatable dressing room?" Kevin asked, looking at Ben with a raised eyebrow.

"She got it for christmas last year." Ben replied.

About five minutes later, Gwen emerged from her dressing room and the trio proceeded to the meeting at Peace Luthran Church. Gwen went in and the boys eagerly waited outside.

"Good afternoon girls," said the scout leader. "Today, we will be talking about cookie sales. You will recive an order form at the end of the meeting. You must sell at least $150 worth of cookies to cover your chartering fee. All the rest of the money will-"

"Can I have my order form now?" asked Gwen. "I need to leave now. Family trouble."

"OK," replied the scout master. "I hope everything is alright."

"Thanks." said Gwen. She left the church and met up with Ben and Kevin.

"So what's the deal?" asked Ben.

"I have to sell $150 before I make any profit," Gwen said. "Can I get out of this uniform now?"

Later

"This is going to take forever!" Ben screamed."Its been two hours and we've only sold fifty dollars of these dumb cookies."

"Maby we can split up?" sugjested Gwen as they aproached an intersection."But first we need to teach Kevin how to talk to people nicely. You remember what happened when we let him try to sell a box of cookies to that old lady? I dont think she will ever eat solid food again."

"Its not my fault." grumbled Kevin.

So Ben and Gwen wrote up a note card to tell Kevin what to say. They still wernt sure he was ready,so they sent him up to the nearest house to see how he did.

"This is gonna be easy." Kevin muttered as he went up to the door and rung the doorbell."Hello ma-madam, wou-would you like t-t-to buy so-some cookies to su-por-t Girl Scout troop 11?" Kevin stuttered to the person who awnsered the door. Now, most people would have taken pitty on this poor boy who cant read the note card in front of his face, but it was a man who awnsered the door, and he didnt take nicly to being called madam.

"What did u just call me boy?" the elderly fat man causticly asked.

"Woa! Sorry dude! I was just reading from this card my friends gave me and-"

"I dont care! You called me a woman and now you're gunna pay!" fatso yelled.

"Bring it fatty!" Kevin yelled in the elderly man's face.

After 32 minutes of punching, sitting, broken bones, and indejestion, Kevin had "persuaded" the man to buy the rest of their cookies.

"This is enough to cover our fees and buy that whatsamagiget!" Gwen exclaimed jubulantly, just happy that she didnt have to whear the uniform anymore.

"Its called a chronial randomization barrier.." Kevin grumbled.

The triumfant trio proceeded to go back to the church to get their reward. But on the way, ben nodiced a banner in front of a shelter for fluffy bunnies that read "Thanks to our girl scouts and their cookie sale donation, we can save more of our furry friends."

"Hey guys, I think-" but that was all he had time to say because they were then entering the church.

"Welcome gwen! Do you have your form and money?" The elderly scout master asked.

"Yes," Gwen replied, "Here you go."

The scout master egerly took the form and money from gwen, and dropped the money into a bin.

"Hey!" Gwen yelled.

"What?" The old woman asked. "Didnt you know that the money was being donated to the fluffy bunny shelter down the road?"

A/N: plz review! just give that little button down there a tap. Go on! Dont be shy!  
> <p>


End file.
